Flowers
by Delilah Jane
Summary: Musa and Riven had a big falling out and broke up. After seeing her unhappy friend Flora decides to try and get them back together, but what happens when she starts falling for Riven? R&R! COMPLETE!
1. MusaRiven4ever

Hi Ya! This is my first Winx fic so I want lots of critisizm (sp?)! I do accept flames 'cuz every one needs to get burned at least once in life!

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club! If I did there would be more relationship problems and not as much evil!  
Summary: Musa and Riven had a big falling out and broke up. After seeing her unhappy friend Flora decides to get them back together, but what happens when she starts falling for Riven?

* * *

Flora walked down the streets of Magix, her pretty brown hair swaying softly in the wind. Everything had become so weird within the past few months. Musa and Riven had had a serious falling out with each other. Brandon and Stella were on and off like the light bulb in a refrigerator, and Bloom and Sky were now BlooSky because of the time they spent together. Flora chuckled quietly at the thought that Bloom and Sky could be one person.   
She had felt lonely without a boyfriend until Musa and Riven had broken up. Though Musa wasn't the same anymore. She'd grown sad and all she talked about was how Riven broke up with her. If they were together again then all her friends would be happy again. 

"That's it!" she said out loud and then blushed when people stared at her. She had to get Musa and Riven together, then they would all be happy.  
_ 'Except me...' _she thought. _'Why think that? If they're content I'm content.'_ It was an unconvincing lie.

* * *

I know it's short right now but I need to post it before I change my mind!  
--Kioko 


	2. Brood Much?

** Ragnarok Destroyer :** I'll make chappies longer! Thanks for the review!  
**Cassie:** Hmm... It's a thought I had myself! I'm not sure what'll happen yet! Thank you for the idea!  
**Black Malva:** Thank you so much for the review! It makes me want to continue even more!

Flora will now have the honor of saying the disclaimer!  
" Kioko does not own Winx Club! If she did there would be more relationship problems and not as much evil!"

* * *

The next day!"Let's go Flora! Come on Musa!" Stella yelled. "I want to see Brandon!" 

Flora sighed. Apparently Brandon and Stella were back together. She turned to Musa only to see a sullen face.

"Come on sweetie, we'll have fun together!" Musa smiled a bit and got up off Flora's bed.

"Finally!" Stella said as the two girls exited Flora and Bloom's room.

All the girls ran down the stairs of Alfea and piled into the bus that would take them downtown.

_'Part one of plan Musa Riven is now in action!'_ Flora thought happily. She had made sure Riven was coming with Sky, Brandon and Timmy and had spent hours convincing Musa to go stag with her. Flora yawned sleepily as the bus stopped on Houdini Avenue.

"You coming Flo? Stella will kill us if we're late to see Brandon!" Bloom said jokingly. As they stepped off the bus a small cafe came into view. The sign above the door read 'The Cauldron and Rose' and was written in flowing cursive.

Flora was thinking about how romantic it looked, when she heard Stella yell, "Brandon!" Stella had thrown her arms around his neck and was swept up into his embrace. Flora glanced at Bloom and Sky but quickly turned away, blushing. Thinking about how embarrassing it was to watch them kiss, she looked at Timmy and Tecna. They were both blushing. Finally, she spotted Riven leaning against a wall, brooding. In all the time Flora had known him there was rarely a time when he didn't brood.

_'Isn't there a time he's happy?'_ She then had a disturbing mental image of Riven frolicking through a bunch of flowers. She tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't.

"What's so funny?" Riven questioned. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"N-nothing," she stuttered between giggles.

Riven glared at her then walked into the cafe. Everyone sat around a large table and talked. Flora tried to get Musa and Riven to talk to each other, but Riven refused all her attempts.

After about two hours worth of attempts to get Riven to talk, Riven just stood up and walked away. Flora smiled at Musa as if to say, 'Dont worry. I'll talk to him.' She then stood up and followed Riven out.

She found him once again leaning against a wall outside the cafe.

"Hey," she said softly.

"What do you want? Can't you accept that I dont want to date Musa anymore? Why are you even trying to get us to date again?"

Flora couldn't answer. Was it really for Musa's happiness? Did she really want to be alone again? She looked up to the sky trying to find her voice again. When she did, she screamed.

* * *

Bwahahahahaha! evil weevil me! cliffie! so is chapter 2 ok? any suggestions? i'll try to have chapter 3 up by monday! 

--Kioko!


	3. Bleeding Hearts

**Cassie:** Ideas! Ideas! Thanks for the review!

**Ragnarok Destroyer:** Thanks again for the review! I'm happy that the chapter was long enough!

Helia: Where am I?  
Kioko: DEAD! Bwahahahahahaha! No I just kid. Helia is non-existent in this story!

Musa will now say the disclaimer!  
" Kioko does not own Winx Club! If she did there would be more relationship problems, not as much evil, and more crummy romance!"  
Thank you Musa! On with the story!

* * *

Flora's scream seemed to echo throughout Magix. But the streets were empty and the cafe was loud so only Riven heard.

"Ice Chains!" someone yelled and Flora was pinned to the bricks behind her. The back of her head was bleeding because of the force in which she was slammed against the wall. She could feel the warm blood trickling down her neck. She glanced up to the sky again and gasped as Icy, Darcy, and Stormy descended on Riven and her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Puppy-dog." Darcy emphasized Riven's old codename. Flora couldn't do anything but watch.

"Darcy." he replied coldly.

"Not happy to see me?" She asked with mock sadness on her face. "That's too bad." Darcy slowly ran her sharp fingernails across Riven's face. The cuts ran across his right cheek, from his ear to his nose. Flora was surprised that this didn't even phase Riven.

"W-Why are you here?" Flora asked finally regaining her voice.

"Stupid pixie." Icy replied. "We'll stop at nothing to get what we want."

Flora's head pounded. She didn't know what Icy meant. Riven grabbed his sword preparing to fight the Trix sisters.

"Riven..." she whispered quietly as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

00000000

Flora's eyes snapped open. Stormy hovered in front of Riven as Icy and Darcy laid unconscious on the ground. Riven's back was facing her and she could clearly see the blood covering his shirt.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Stormy yelled. The lightning hit Riven squarely in the chest and he fell to the ground , smoke curling up from his burn. Stormy grabbed her sisters and flew off. The ice all around Flora's hands and feet melted. Tripping over her own numb feet she stumbled over to Riven . He was sitting up now and Flora sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine." he said through clenched teeth. Flora tried to help him up but he refused her help. Riven managed to stand up but he couldn't walk. Flora stood beside him and put his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"Lean on me. I'll help you." Reluctantly he did what she said and they walked into the cafe.  
So How is it? Reviews? Suggestions? More ROMANCE on the way! Thanks all!  
--Kioko!


	4. The Truth

Thank you all for the reviews! They're really inspiring! My Flora doll thanks you too! And my Stella doll! And my Layla doll! And my Bloom doll! And if I had Tecna or Musa dolls they would thank you also! My Icy doll would be OOC for a moment and thank you, too ! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club! If I did there would be more relationship problems and not as much evil!  
On with the story!

* * *

Flora couldn't sleep. After answering so many questions she'd been pretty tired, but now she just couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes she'd her Icy or see the blood all over and she couldn't stop thinking about Riven. It was like a bad dream she couldn't get up from. 

_'It's not that bad.'_ she thought. _'I do get the next few days off from school!'_  
Despite her scraped up head and back she could always look on the bright side of things. The other girls had gone to class so she was all alone. Something possessed her to pick up her cell phone and dial Riven's number. She sat there as the phone rang thinking, 'Why am I doing this? I'm trying to get Musa and Riven back together!'

"Hello?" Riven sounded like he was in pain.

"Hey. This is Flora." She said soothingly. He waited for her to continue so she did.

"I was calling to see how you were doing."

"Do I sound like I'm doing well?" Flora could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I've been thinking about what you said" she responded. "Do you really not want Musa to be happy again?"

"I never said that."

"Why don't you want to date her anymore?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want my friend to be happy." Flora didn't feel like herself. Just the sound of Riven's voice made her heart pound. Then Flora realized what they were saying to each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Traces of amusement lingered on his voice.

"Why are we fighting?" she giggled.

"How am I supposed to know? You started it."

Flora laughed harder. Flora couldn't control her voice and soon found herself saying, "Would you mind if I came over to Red Fountain? I'm so bored here!" She couldn't believe she had just asked him that!

_'He's not going to say yes. Why did I even ask?'_ Flora thought.

"Sure. Come on over. I'm not doing anything." He said after a moment.

"Okay! See you soon! Bye!"

Flora got up off her bed and ran to catch a bus to Red Fountain.

00000000

Flora climbed back onto the bus, replaying some of what had happened earlier in her head.

_'He's so cute when he smiles. even those half-hearted smirks of his. No. NO. NO! I can't like him. But--but, I do...'_

_

* * *

Ok that's 4. five will have a catfight! I cant update much during the week but i'll try! i'll definately update on weekends though!_


	5. Saturday

Thank you all for the reviews! Soooooooooo sorry about the long update time. Stupid computer...  
Anyway, I do not own Winx Club! If I did there would be more relationship problems and evil!  
incoming transmission WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS...transmission interrupted  
On with the story!

* * *

It had been about a week since Flora visited Riven at Red Fountain. She had visited him every day while the others were at classes. Flora glanced at her calendar. Today was Saturday. Flora loved Saturdays. They made her quite happy, but today a sense of dread filled her. Monday she had to go back to classes. that meant she couldn't go see Riven.

_I could go today but then the other girls would know,_ Flora thought._ I can't let them know. But... but... I love him...  
_  
"Hey Flo? Can I talk to you?" Flora turned to face Musa. Musa's face was sullen and her eyes were red. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Sure sweetie." The other girl said. Her voice was always as smooth as honey. Flora patted the bed beside her. Musa slowly walked over to Flora's bed and sat down, but as she opened her mouth to say what she wanted to Flora's cell phone started ringing.

"One second hon." she said before running to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me. Can you meet me downtown, at the Cauldron and Rose, in ten minutes?"

Flora was overjoyed to hear Riven on the other end. "Yeah I can!" Flora said ecstatically.

"Great. See ya in ten minutes."

"Okay. Bye." She hung up. "Musa. I'm so sorry but can I talk to you tonight? I have to go."

Musa nodded and Flora ran out of the room to catch the bus to downtown.

00000000000

Flora ran all the way to the cafe. Riven was leaning against his hover bike outside and he smirked as she approached him.

"Hey." he said coolly and walked towards her until he was about a foot and a half away from her.

"Hi." was all she could manage to say before Riven leaned in and kissed her. For a moment Flora was surprised but she liked the kiss. He tasted like cinnamon. she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back

00000000000

Flora got back to Alfea late. The other girls were asleep so she walked into the room she shared with Bloom and closed her eyes.

"Riven..." she whispered as she started drifting off to sleep.

00000000000

Flora woke to someone slapping her. Hard. Really hard.

"M-Musa?" Flora was confused.

"I hate you. You traitorous little...I HATE YOU!" Musa screamed between sobs.

"Musa what's wrong? What did I do?" Then it came to her. Musa found out about her meeting Riven. Musa raised her hand to slap Flora again.

* * *

Bwahahahahahahaha! finally no more writer's block! Please review!  



	6. One Final Kiss

Ack! 26 reviews total! thank you sooo much!Special thanks to first time reviewers! You all ROCK! Ok on with the disclaimer!

I do not own Winx Club! If I did there would be more relationship problems and evil!

On with the story.

* * *

Flora ran from her room, tears streaming down her face. Her arms and wrists were bruised and her cheeks hurt from Musa's abusive behavior.

_This can't be..._she thought._ This just can't be real. I have to see Riven._

She caught the bus to Red Fountain and sat in the back where no one could see her. As soon as the bus stopped she ran to Riven's room.

"Riven. She found out. Musa found out." She sobbed collapsing to the floor. Her vision was blurred by tears and she looked down into the carpet. She felt his strong arms helping her up. Her crying had calmed a bit but she still buried her head in his chest to hide the fact she had been crying.

"Tell me what happened Flora." Riven's voice was stern but kind.

As soon as her sobbing stopped she lifted her head and softly told him how Musa had found out and then hit her multiple times and how Musa still liked him.

"There's only one solution," she whispered. "We have to break up." He didn't talk. He didn't even move for a long while. He just stood there holding her.

Finally he spoke. "Fine. But you have to promise me that after I'm out of Red Fountain we can be together again and that you won't fall in love with anyone else until then. You have to promise."

"I do. I do promise." she whispered and kissed him one last time. "Now you have to go make up with her."

* * *

Flora walked down Houdini Avenue to The Cauldron and Rose. The sign in the window read 'OUT OF BUSINESS.' She leaned against the wall outside of the cafe. She sunk down to the ground while fingering the specks of red blood that had refused to leave the bricks. A Red Fountain ship passed over her head.  
_  
I miss you already, Riven..._

* * *

Ta Dah! My first story is complete. Look for the sequal "Blood and Roses" soon at a near you!  



	7. Blood and Roses: Summary!

Okay! This note is to tell you what "Blood and Roses" is about! Helia and Layla are in this.

Summary:  
Relationship problems abound within the Winx Club! Timmy and Brandon are fighting with Tecna and Stella , Sky likes Musa, Bloom has a crush on a teacher, and Riven and Flora are struggling through their problems. What drama will Layla and Helia bring?

I am SO a Flora/Riven girl! "Blood and Roses" will be up soon!


End file.
